


Valentine Surprises

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-30
Updated: 2006-03-30
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: It's Valentine's Day with surprises for Archer and T'Pol, and Trip and Hoshi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This takes place during Season 2, a few weeks after the episode 2.20 "Horizon." The film referred to in this story, _Breakfast at Tiffany's,_ is the 1961 production starring George Peppard and Audrey Hepburn.  


* * *

13th February, 2153

"Come in, " Archer responded to the chime to his ready room. Hoshi Sato entered.

"Sir, I wonder if I could have a moment of your time," the young ensign asked.

"Of course, Hoshi. What's up?"

"Well I have a request, and I also need your advice on a personal matter."

"Take a seat," he offered pointing to the chair next to his desk. "How can I help?"

Hoshi sat down, feeling a little nervous about what she wanted to say. She'd known Jonathan Archer for quite a few years and found him approachable and kind. He definitely liked to mingle with the crew and put them at ease. It had been her turn a few weeks previous to have breakfast with him. Whilst at first she'd been a tad apprehensive, they'd had a very enjoyable time, discussing languages, travelling and space exploration.

"Actually, I have two things to ask you, sir."

"Shoot, Hoshi."

"You're probably aware that tomorrow is Valentine's Day."

"Is it?" he asked. He'd forgotten. He'd been so wrapped up in work recently, he hadn't kept account of the calendarâ€”at least not when it came to significant dates that celebrated romance.

"Yes, sir. I was wondering if, with your permission, we could have a romantic movie shown in the mess hall tomorrow night."

"I don't see why that would be a problem, Ensign." He smiled. He wondered when the personal matter was going to come up.

"Thank you, sir." Well the easy bit was over, now for the hard part.

"How would you feel about people going as couples?" she questioned.

"Why, Hoshi? Did you have someone in mind?" he asked, even though he had a pretty good idea who she wanted to ask. He was curious why she was asking his advice in such a roundabout fashion.

"Well, sir, I know how Starfleet frowns on fellow officers dating. I wanted to hear what your opinion would be on people going to the movie together as dates. Would it be acceptable?"

"I don't see why not, Hoshi. T'Pol and I went to see _Frankenstein_. I hardly think Starfleet wanted to hinder people spending their free time together."

The memory of that evening fluttered back into his mind. He'd enjoyed it a lot. Sitting next to T'Pol, teasing her and sharing popcorn. It had been a most enjoyable experience. One he hoped to repeat. Perhaps he could take T'Pol to this romantic movie night. He thought about how he could convince her, without it sounding too much like a romantic date.

"I'm glad you see it that way, sir. Captain?"

There was obviously something she wanted to say but was having difficulty putting it into words. He had a feeling he knew what she wanted to say, so tried to make it easier for her.

"Did you want to ask me about Trip?"

Hoshi blushed. Was she really that obvious? Had the captain noticed her preference for the blonde chief engineer?

"Well...I...was...." she stumbled with her words.

"Hoshi, I'm sure Trip would love to go to movie night with you. You should ask him."

"Do you really think so?" Hoshi found some of her confidence had returned as the captain encouraged her to ask the commander out.

"Yeah, I do. I think you'd be great together," Jonathan reiterated. He hoped he had put his communications officer at ease.

"Thanks, Captain." She was very grateful to him. She got up to leave when Archer asked her what movie she had planned to show.

" _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ ," she replied.

"That's a good choice, Hoshi. I'm sure the crew will enjoy it."

Hoshi nodded and left. Archer returned to studying the scans T'Pol had completed a few hours earlier. They were in close proximity to a nebula Starfleet had requested them to study.

* * *

Jonathan laughed out loud. "I knew Stanford would win!" he gloatingly boasted to his friend.

"Your team was damn lucky, that's all, Cap'n," Trip warned his friend. "I believe my team were having a bad day."

The captain and his chief engineer were in the Captain's Mess watching the latest batch of waterpolo matches sent via subspace message. Tonight, they'd watched Stanford, the team Archer had played for in his younger days, versus Orlando, the team Tucker had been rooting for.

"Excuses, excuses, Trip," teased Archer.

He enjoyed spending time with his friend and taking off the mantle of captain. It made him feel human. During his shifts in his official role, he often felt a little isolated from the crew. He was a social creature and enjoyed fraternizing. He'd known Trip for about nine years; he'd taken a liking to him from the moment of their first meeting, when Trip had contradicted the Vulcans about the intermix ratio on Henry Archer's warp 2 engine.

Trip noticed his whiskey glass was empty. Together, they were working on a bottle the captain had brought with him. It was half empty and Tucker thought they might as well finish it off.

"Like another drink, Cap'n?" Trip inquired.

"Sure, why not?" Archer acquiesced. He was having a good time. The previous three glasses he'd consumed were beginning to give him a nice relaxing buzz. He wished to continue with the sensation.

Trip poured the amber liquid into both glasses. Jonathan picked up his glass and swilled the alcoholic substance down in one gulp.

"You know tomorrow's Valentine's day, Trip?"

"Yeah," replied the engineer with not much enthusiasm.

"You don't sound very happy about it," noted Archer.

"I guess I just hate Valentine's when I don't have a date. I haven't had one on Valentine's since Natalie and I broke up."

"Well I hear from a reliable source, that might not be the case this year," Archer told him with an amused grin on his face.

"Oh really?" Trip's curiosity was piqued. "And just who is this reliable source?"

"That would be telling, wouldn't it?" Archer was enjoying this. He thought Hoshi might have already spoken to Trip about the movie night date, it was obvious she hadn't.

"Cap'n, don't be such a teaseâ€”spill it."

"I don't think that'd be fair, Trip. Suffice to say, I do know that someone on the crew is sweet on you."

"Well that sure narrows it down," Trip replied disappointingly. "Can't ya even give me a hint?"

"Nope." Archer answered. It was fun to watch Trip speculate. "Don't worry, Trip, I'm sure sometime tomorrow the mystery will be revealed," he continued in an effort to reassure him.

Trip gave up. The captain was not going to relent and tell him the big secret. Though a part of him was glad, he had something to look forward to tomorrow. Maybe he wouldn't have to spend the evening alone.

"So you gonna ask T'Pol to the movie?" asked Trip.

"I hadn't thought about it," Archer replied trying to feign indifference.

"Yeah, right. I bet it's been on your mind since you found out about this special movie night thing. I mean it's pretty obvious you're attracted to her."

"What makes you say that?" inquired Archer worriedly. If Trip could pick up on it, just who else could? Did T'Pol know?

"Well I just mean, I remember you actin' a little jealous when she was spending all that time with Tolaris. Then when Porthos was sick, Phlox mentioned to me awhile back that you'd kinda stumbled with your words when talking to her."

"Phlox?" Jonathan rolled his eyes. Didn't the good doctor understand the term discretion? He wondered if the whole ship knew about what happened that night.

"Don't concern yourself, Phlox found it rather amusing. I doubt he's told anyone else. But I'm right, aren't I? You're attracted to her?"

"Well...I guess she's good looking...for a Vulcan." Jonathan was trying to steer his friend off the trail.

"For a Vulcan? Come off, it Cap'n. It's written all over your face," accused Trip.

"I think you've had a little too much to drink, Trip, and are imagining things." He wished he could get Trip to change the subject.

"Nah, I don't think so. You seemed pretty upset when the High Command tried to recall her over the incident at P'Jem. Rememberâ€”you were gonna take me down to Coridan? Then when you'd heard the news, you dropped me like a sack of potatoes, and went down with her."

Jonathan put on a confused expression, attempting to look as if he didn't have a clue as to what Trip was implying.

"T'Pol is a very efficient science officer. Enterprise needed her then, as it does now," the captain explained.

"Yeah, sure. Enterprise needs T'Pol," agreed Trip. He concluded he couldn't weasel a confession out of his friend. 'And so do you, my friend, so do you,' Trip thought to himself.

Jonathan went quiet and stared at his empty glass, twirling it around with his fingers. He pondered if Trip had any idea that he'd stumbled onto the truth.

Trip studied him. Yes siree, he had it bad, really bad. From his efforts to deny it, Trip concluded Jonathan Archer was definitely more than just attracted to his first officer.

Trip felt sorry for him. His captain was in a difficult situation. He was the commander in chief of earth's first warp 5 starship. He had responsibilities to his crew and Starfleet command. He wouldn't be looked upon favourably if he started romancing his first officer.

Trip broke the silence, "I'm sure there'd be no harm in asking her to come to the movie. She'll just think you're being friendly, like when you asked her to see _Frankenstein_."

"Maybe..." Jonathan replied. He looked at his watch. It was well past midnight and his head was beginning to throb. "Why don't we finish the bottle off and call it a night?"

"Sounds like a plan, " Trip agreed.

He emptied the remaining contents of the whiskey bottle and poured an equal amount into each glass for himself and Trip. The engineer raised his glass in a toast.

"To Valentine's Day and the surprises it holds for us."

Archer gave a confused look at his friend but clinked his glass against Trip's. "Indeed," he replied.

After finishing their drink, they bade goodnight to each other and went their separate ways. Half way down the corridor towards his quarters, Archer decided to do something impulsive and made a detour. It was late, but he knew there would be someone in the hydroponics area. He just hoped they had some roses in stock.

He was in luck. Ensign Dalton was on duty and was known for her discretion. At the captain's request she put together a bunch of twelve long stemmed red roses. She handed them to the captain, sealed up in a box. She noticed the captain's face looked flushed, and he was more excitable than normal.

"Remember, Ensign, this is between you and me. Not a word of this to anyone else."

"Of course, Captain. You can count on me." She smiled at him as she gave her reassurance. She wondered who the lucky recipient of the beautiful bouquet would be.

Archer left hydroponics and hoped he wouldn't encounter anyone on his journey back to his quarters. He still needed to write a note and then deliver the flowers. He sprinted back to his room. He entered, placed the flowers on his bed and fumbled around his desk looking for a card and an envelope. Despite being accustomed to using the computer and PADD for written correspondence, Jonathan had always kept a small supply of notepaper, cards and envelopes in his room. He believed handwritten notes added a rather personal touch.

He found what he was looking for, took out a pen and began to write. He wanted it to be short and to the point. The effects of the alcohol were definitely playing a major role in influencing his actions this evening. He wrote swiftly and boldly what he wanted to say. It wasn't overtly romantic, but he didnâ€™t have much time and somehow he felt a more romantic note might be lost on its recipient. With that task accomplished, he put the note in the envelope, attached it to the box with the flowers, and departed to deliver his gift.

The sub-commander's quarters were very near his own. He placed the box and the note at the foot of her door and left swiftly. Luck was on his side as the corridors were deserted and no one had witnessed the deed.

He rushed back and collapsed onto the bed. He felt a little dizzy. The alcohol had reached its point of culmination. He certainly wouldn't be running round corridors, delivering flowers in the middle of the night if he was sober. He was so tired he fell asleep within a couple minutes, before even having a chance to undress.

* * *

14th February, 2153

T'Pol woke up at 0600 hours, got out of bed, dressed and prepared for her shift. As she exited her quarters she noticed a box lying on the floor at the entrance. Attached to it was a note. She bent down and picked it up, re-entering her quarters with the box in her hand. She was curious as to the contents. She opened the box to discover a bunch of red roses. They were a beautiful shade of dark red, almost wine-like in color. She took them out of the box and examined them. Their appearance and odor were pleasing.

She got up to fill a vase with water and placed the roses inside. She put the vase on her desk. As she admired the roses, she noted how the appearance of her room was much improved with their addition. Their scent permeated the air; it was very pleasant. She was about to depart and ponder the mystery of the sender, when she remembered a note had been attached to the box. It was still on the bed, where she'd left it before going to the bathroom for the water. She went back to retrieve it. It was in a small sealed white envelope. She lifted it off the bed and opened it cautiously.

The note was handwritten. The penmanship was confident and full of character. Her eyes read the contents.

_T'Pol,_

_Please accept these as a small sign of my appreciation for being there for me everyday, for being my friend, my counsellor and confidante. If you only knew how much more you mean to me. Maybe one day, I'll be brave enough to tell you._

__The note was unsigned. This was indeed perplexing. T'Pol had an inkling who this could be from, but was surprised at his boldness. And why now? Why today? The latter half of the message she found intriguing; it seemed the sender was implying he had a romantic interest in her. She was aware of two men on board Enterprise who might have a romantic preference toward her. However, from the way the note was worded, the probability of the captain being its author, rather than Lieutenant Reed, seemed much higher.

She glanced at the chronometer and acknowledged she was running late. What would the captain say of that? Well it was his fault. He'd distracted her by sending flowers.

* * *

Jonathan Archer was awoken by his alarm at 0600 hours. This morning it didn't sound like an alarmâ€”more like an unbearable screeching that vibrated down his auditory canal and slammed into his ear drum with incredible force. He shot up in bed and turned the damn noise off. He had the mother of all hangovers. That would teach him to stay up late drinking with Trip.

He saw he was still in last night's clothes and had never undressed. 'Boy, I must have been out of it,' he thought.

He stumbled out of bed and walked to the bathroom, almost tripping over a very alarmed Porthos. He still felt the residual effects of the whiskey. Clear headed he wasn't. He studied himself in the mirrorâ€”definitely not the model starship captain. He looked like something the cat dragged in. His eyes were slightly bloodshot and had dark circles underneath them. He hoped a shower and a shave would improve his appearance, albeit it only slightly.

As he stood under the hot spray of water, a memory came back to him. It was vague, but he was certain it wasn't a dream. He saw himself meandering along the corridors of Enterprise with a box and placing it at the door to T'Pol's quarters. The more he thought about it, the clearer the memory became, as his brain began to defog. Realization slammed into him. What had he done? He'd left red roses at the foot of T'Pol's door and worse still, he'd attached a note.

As he stepped out of the shower and dried himself, he racked his brain trying to remember if he'd signed the note or not. He entered his room and sat down on the bed, trying to piece together the events of last night. He remembered saying goodbye to Trip, then he had a vague recollection of going to hydroponics. He felt so ashamed; he could see a very drunken image of himself talking to Ensign Dalton, requesting roses. 'Oh God, I hope I was coherent,' he worried. What an example to set for the crew! What did Dalton think of him?

Then he remembered returning to his quarters and looking for notepaper. Yes, he did write something. He sighed in reliefâ€”he hadn't signed the note, he was pretty sure of that. But still, would T'Pol guess? He was thankful she'd never seen a sample of his handwriting. Hopefully she thought half the male crew had a crush on her, so her guesswork would be more difficult and might not necessarily lead directly to him. What had gotten into him last night? He decided to blame Trip, after all he'd been the one who needled him about T'Pol.

As he continued dressing, he pondered if T'Pol even knew anything about Valentine's Day. She'd probably think it silly and dismiss it as another illogical human custom. It was going to be awkward having to face her. If she asked him about the flowers, he had no idea how he was going to explain himself.

He finished dressing, exited his quarters and made his way to the Bridge.

* * *

As T'Pol exited the turbolift, and entered the bridge, she noted the captain wasn't in his chair. She assumed he was in his ready room. She'd have to face him on her own now, without the comfort of the bridge crew as chaperones. This could be a little awkward, but she'd handled worse situations. She calmed herself and thought it wouldn't be as bad as the Pillarian slips he'd made in sickbay when Porthos was ill. Although Vulcans did not laugh, that was probably the closest to laughing she had ever come in her life.

After pressing the chime to his ready room, T'Pol heard the captain's familiar voice bidding her to enter.

As she walked in, he smiled up at her. "Good morning, T'Pol."

"Good morning, sir," she returned his greeting.

Upon entering she observed the captain looked fatigued, as if he he'd had a rough night.

"Are you well, sir? You look a little tired," she said, regretting her words the moment she spoke. She didn't normally make such personal observations.

Jonathan thought it was kind of her to notice.

"I'm okay. Had a late night drinking session with Trip last night. I have a mild hangover, but nothing that one of Phlox's hyposprays can't cure," he smiled. 'Just don't mention the flowers,' he thought, 'please.'

"I see," she replied.

"Do you have today's duty roster?" he enquired, thinking it was best to get down to business. He was a little surprised she hadn't handed it to him as she entered, like she did nearly every morning.

T'Pol now remembered that she'd left the roster in her quarters. It was most unusual for her to be forgetful. She felt a tad awkward. Maybe this flower business was having an adverse effect on her.

"Captain, my apologies. I believe I left it in my quarters. I will retrieve it immediately and bring it to you."

He stopped her as she was about to leave, "Don't worry, T'Pol, I'm sure there's no rush. We're all bound to forget things at times." He wanted to make it easier on her as it was clear she was surprised at her own actions. He too found her lapse of memory unlike her, but didnâ€™t want to make a big deal of it.

"Was there anything specific in it that needed my attention?" he continued.

"Not that I recall, Captain. Everything is running on schedule and no one has reported in sick."

"Then I'm sure you can get it after lunch. Don't worry yourself about it."

T'Pol noted he was certainly being very light-hearted about the whole matter. Maybe he was attempting to put her at ease.

"Thank you, sir," she replied. With that she left.

Jonathan breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't said anything about the roses. He knew he needed to think up some kind of explanation because she was bound to bring it up at some point during the day. The last thing he wanted to do was have his explanation littered with "umms" and "ahhs" and come across as a lovesick fool.

Half an hour later there was another chime. He winced at the sound and wondered if he should put the chime out of commission for the day. With his hangover, every sound was acutely amplified. Making time to visit with Phlox to get a hypospray for his condition would be a priority.

"Enter," he called out.

The visitor was a very happy looking Hoshi Sato. Jonathan guessed from the expression on her face that she'd accomplished her mission and been rewarded with an affirmative reply.

"You're looking very pleased with yourself, Ensign," he noted.

"Well actually, sir, I have you to thank for it."

"So Trip said yes?"

"He did indeed," she gleefully replied. Jonathan grinned. She sounded like a young girl about to go out on her first date.

"Well I'm very happy for both of you. Hope you'll have a lot of fun tonight."

"I hope you will be attending as well, Captain. The movie's at 2000 hours."

"I'll think about it, Hoshi. Thanks."

"I'm sure the Sub-Commander would be pleased to attend with you."

Jonathan looked up at Hoshi. Was there some shipboard conspiracy going on? Did everyone know how he felt about T'Pol? Or had Trip been flapping his mouth to his date for this evening. Jonathan hoped it was the latter.

"What makes you say that?" he questioned.

"Well I assumed that since you both enjoyed _Frankenstein_ a few weeks ago, I thought the sub-commander would enjoy this as well. And she seems comfortable in your presence. I mean...you seem...umm...like her closest friend." Hoshi felt a little awkward and was stumbling with her words. She didn't want to say anymore and make the captain uneasy, though she did have her own theories about the captain and the sub-commander.

"If I have time tonight, I'll try to make it. I'll mention it to T'Pol. She might want to go anyway."

"But sir, it's Valentine's Day. Do you think T'Pol would be comfortable attending on her own?"

Jonathan felt like he was being cornered. He replied, "That would be up to her, wouldn't it?"

"Of course," Hoshi agreed. She didn't want to push the topic any further and decided it was best to leave. "Thanks again, Captain, for your advice regarding Trip."

"No problem, Hoshi, have a great time tonight."

* * *

The morning passed quickly and before he knew it, his stomach was informing him it was lunchtime. Jonathan had been so busy reading reports and studying scans, he'd never made the time to visit Phlox and get the hypospray. He decided to make a detour to sickbay on the way to the Captain's Mess.

Phlox was busily puttering around when Archer entered.

"Ah, Captain, what can I do for you?" the doctor cheerfully asked.

"I had too much to drink last night, my head's pounding and every sound seems to be ten times louder than normal, including your voice."

"No problem, I think we can fix you up pretty quickly. Why don't you sit down?"

Jonathan sat down on one of the bio-beds. Phlox waddled over to a cabinet and retrieved a hypospray.

"You know, Captain, you might find you wouldn't suffer these symptoms to such an extent if you didn't dehydrate yourself. It is imperative to drink plenty of water after consuming alcoholic beverages."

Jonathan was in no mood for a lecture. His hunger was starting to gnaw at him, especially since he'd had no breakfast. He'd been concerned he wouldn't be able to keep his first meal down, so had decided to skip it and opted for coffee instead.

"Yes, Doc," he muttered half heartily. Phlox injected him with the hypospray.

"You should feel a lot better within the next ten minutes or so."

"Thanks."

"So will you be attending the movie tonight, Captain?" Phlox inquired.

"I hadn't given it much thought."

"I think it could be fun. Ensign Cutler has already asked me to attend with her."

'Great,' thought Archer. It sounded like everyone was going as a couple.

"Hope you enjoy yourself, Doc." With that he scooted off the bio bed and made a dash for the exit. He was afraid Phlox might also suggest he take T'Pol and make some hint at his feelings for the sub-commander.

He entered the Captain's Mess and to his surprise found it occupied. T'Pol was seated at his table with a bowl of what looked like plomeek broth. In ordinary circumstances, he would have welcomed T'Pol's company. Today, however, he just hoped luck was on his sideâ€”if it was she wouldn't mention any unusual gifts she'd received this morning.

He sat down and a crewman entered to take his lunch order. Jonathan thought something light would be best so he ordered a turkey club sandwich and a salad. T'Pol hadn't spoken since he'd been seated, and the silence was a little unnerving. He decided to break it.

"Those scans you took of the nebula yesterday were very informative. You did a great job."

"I'm glad they proved useful," she replied. She looked directly at him and was pleased to see a little of the color had returned to his face. "I gather you are feeling better?" she asked.

"Yes, thanks. Phlox gave me a shot a few minutes ago and it seems to be working wonders."

"I see."

Silence again. Jonathan tried to think of some small talk, yet the only subject matter that came to mind was tonight's movie, so he decided to go with that.

"Have you heard about the movie tonight?"

"Yes, I believe Ensign Sato did mention it. Something about it being shown as today is some kind of romantic celebration. "

"Have you thought of attending?" he cautiously asked.

"No," she replied and returned to eating her broth which was starting to get cold. She wasn't making this easy for him.

"Would you like to go?"

"I am uncertain. I have not thought on the matter."

T'Pol knew exactly which direction this was heading. The captain wanted her to attend with him. She waited to see if he would use his fraternization lecture once more to persuade her to attend. Part of her actually wanted to attend, she enjoyed his company. Sometimes she thought she enjoyed it a little too much.

"Are you going?" she asked him.

"I might be, but I was hoping not to have to go alone." Maybe he could coax her into going with this tactic.

"I see, and just who did you have in mind to attend with you?"

"Perhaps you'd like to join me. We had a good time together when we watched _Frankenstein_."

He was correct, she had enjoyed that evening. The dinner beforehand had been relaxing and pleasant. The movie in itself had been an interesting, educational experience.

"Captain, if you assure me we'll be sitting several rows away from Dr. Phlox, I believe I can be coerced into attending," she stated.

Jonathan grinned. He remembered with fondness how she'd chided Phlox during their last movie together.

"I promise, the doctor will be kilometres away. So that's a date then?"

"I believe so," she agreed.

Crewman Simmons entered at this point with the captain's lunch and placed it on the table. Archer was very hungry and eagerly bit into his sandwich. He was feeling rather pleased with himself. So far the situation hadn't been too awkward. T'Pol hadn't mentioned the flowers, and she'd agreed to go to the movie tonight with him. So far, so good.

"I'll met you at your quarters at 1945 hours then, if that's convenient for you."

"That is fine, sir." She continued, "Do you know what this movie is about? From the title it sounds as if it will be about a breakfast."

Jonathan suppressed a laugh. She could be so literal at times.

"No, T'Pol, that's not what it's about. It's a complex story of a man and a woman who become friends. It examines what occurs when they begin to feel more than friendship for each other."

"Oh," was all she said. The plot gave T'Pol an unsettling feeling. Had Hoshi chosen this film with a specific thought in mind?

"I've watched it a few times. I'm sure you will find it a fascinating study of human behaviour." Jonathan tried to make it appeal to her scientific nature.

"Curious," she remarked. "You have seen the film several times, and you wish to see it again?" She did not understand the logic in that.

"Well this time I'll watch it through your eyes, and it will be a whole new experience for me." He smiled at her.

T'Pol was confused, she didn't understand what the captain meant by watching the film through her eyes, but chalked it up to some irrelevant human expression. She considered asking Hoshi to help her brush up on colloquialisms.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Jonathan felt a sense of excitement. He was taking T'Pol to the movies on Valentine's Day. He was probably making too big a deal of the matter. He surmised T'Pol probably thought nothing of it and didn't even understand the significance of the holiday. But still, it wasn't often he took his first officer on a date, and he was determined to have a good time.

As his shift ended, he had dinner brought to his quarters. He only had about half an hour to eat, shower, change and then meet up with T'Pol. By 1940 hours, he was dressed and ready. He wore black pants and a white shirt. He exited his quarters with a spring in his step as he headed in the direction of T'Pol's.

* * *

After having lunch with the captain, T'Pol had found herself rather distracted for the remainder of the day. Instead of concentrating on the new readings coming from the nebula, she found her thoughts wandering to the beautiful flowers in her quarters, and their suspected sender. She also felt a constriction in her abdomen when she thought of attending the movie with the captain. This was ridiculous. Feeling nervous and excited over spending an evening with a colleague, her commanding officer, was the height of illogical behaviour. She decided she would meditate before he arrived to pick her up. That way she would be her usual stoic self for the remainder of the evening.

She entered her quarters at 1900 hours, deciding to meditate first. She sat crossed legged on her mat and stared into the naked flame. Closing her eyes she sought the inner peace she desired. To her chagrin her mind was being rather disobedient this evening. It kept conjuring up images of Jonathan Archer and words he'd uttered. She breathed in deeply once more and attempted to push all illogical thoughts and images aside.

_'I'm not going to give you up without a fight.'_

__T'Pol blinked. She wondered why she'd brought this particular memory to the surface. She heard his voice and recognised the words as those he'd spoken to her in her cabin a few months previously. She attempted once again to concentrate on the flame and calm herself.

_'On a selfish note, I'm glad he did. I didn't want to lose you.'_

__She sighed with exasperation. It seemed unlikely she would accomplish any meaningful meditation this evening. Memories of the captain kept surfacing. She acknowledged that those words had perplexed her for many days after hearing them, but she'd brushed aside her conclusions as illogical.

She was aware of the fact that Captain Archer was attracted to her. But that was not unusual. She'd found during her time on Earth, many human males had expressed a physical attraction to her. Was it possible that he felt something more? He seemed to indicate as much in the note that was attached to the flowers.

She got up off the floor and went to read the note once more. She paid particular attention to the last sentence. _Maybe one day I'll be brave enough to tell you._ Would the day he found that courage ever come? As she pondered the matter, she discovered that such a confession would not be unwelcome. Of course, it would certainly complicate matters onboard Enterprise if they decided to act on their feelings. They? Their? T'Pol was stunned at her own perceptions. Was she admitting to herself that she felt something for the captain?

She tried to look at this logically. The captain was indeed an attractive man. Perhaps she was reacting to that attraction and nothing more. Already this morning, the incident with the flowers had caught her completely off guard. She'd found his sentiments pleasing and flattering. So what did she feel? Was she even supposed to feel? She knew that Vulcan married couples were expected to develop an affection for each other, so it wasn't wholly unnatural for her to feel some kind of bond to a member of the opposite sex. She concluded she felt attraction for him and something more than friendship. She didn't wish to admit anything further to herself. More than friendship could encompass many things.

Then a doubt arose, what if the note wasn't from the captain? Surely that could not be, she told herself. Her instincts told her the roses and the card had to be from Jonathan Archerâ€”who else would consider her their confidante and friend? There was no one on board she was closer to. She sighed. She wanted to thank him for his kind gift and sentiments, but the fact that he wished to remain anonymous seemed to render that wish impossible to fulfil.

It was getting late and she needed to prepare herself. She blew out the candle and put it away. She pondered what to wear.

* * *

Jonathan Archer was on time. He rang the chime to T'Pol's quarters; almost immediately the door opened. Jonathan gazed at the woman of his dreams as she stood in her doorway. She was wearing an ankle length, azure-colored dress. It was open at the neck, long sleeved and the material was rather clingy, accentuating every curve. She looked absolutely stunning. He was speechless.

"Captain, is there a problem?" T'Pol inquired. He'd been staring at her for more than a few seconds and had not yet spoken.

"No, of course not, T'Pol," he reassured. "You look lovely."

"Thank you, sir," she acknowledged. Her eyes drank in his appearance, he'd always looked exceedingly handsome in a white shirt.

"T'Pol, no need to call me sir. Please call me Jonathan. We aren't going as captain and sub-commander."

"Of course...Jonathan," she practiced.

Hearing his name spill from her lips was like music to his ears. She uttered it with a melodious inflection in her voice. He hoped she would use his first name more often.

"Well, if you're ready, should we make our way to the mess hall?" he asked.

"Yes," she acquiesced and stepped out of her quarters to accompany him.

* * *

Hoshi and Trip were seated together at the back of the mess hall. They'd both agreed this would render them more inconspicuous. They had nothing to worry about as many other crewmembers turned up in pairs. Rostov had brought Karen from Engineering. Phlox and Elizabeth Cutler were there. Even Lieutenant Reed had a date.

People were mingling and chatting, helping themselves to popcorn and other refreshments. As Archer and T'Pol entered the room, Hoshi watched them and whispered into Trip's ear, "Don't they make a cute couple?" Trip, who had eyes only for his date, hadn't noticed. He looked up and nodded in agreement.

Jonathan guided T'Pol to their seats. They were two rows from the front. T'Pol sat down and glanced behind her. She was pleased to see Phlox heavily engrossed in conversation with Ensign Cutler and at least five rows behind her.

"Shall I get you anything, T'Pol?" Jonathan asked. "Popcorn, a drink perhaps?"

"I'll gladly share a bowl of popcorn with you, Jonathan," she replied. He noted that this time she'd whispered his name, almost as if she was afraid others might hear her call him by his first name. He found it alluring.

"I'll be right back," he told her and sauntered off to get the popcorn. He returned within a few minutes with a large bowl for them to share.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine."

He smiled at her. She gazed into his eyes briefly and noticed what a deep shade of green they were this evening. She felt herself go warm all over, so averted her gaze from his face. She hoped the movie would begin soon.

Jonathan was deeply content and relaxed. It felt so good just to be near her. He glanced over his shoulder and out of the corner of his eye he spied Hoshi and Trip cuddled up together in the back. 'Good for them,' he thought. However, he admitted to being a little jealous of his friendsâ€”he wouldn't have minded having his arm around T'Pol's shoulder in the same manner Trip had his around Hoshi's.

The lights in the room were dimmed and the movie began. As the film progressed, T'Pol found herself deeply engrossed in the characters' stories. Hoshi had made a wise choice; this was indeed an interesting study of human behaviour, as Jonathan had remarked. It was certainly more engaging than _Frankenstein_.

Jonathan found his attention split. Audrey Hepburn was a very beautiful woman, but every now and then he would turn and admire the gorgeous Vulcan woman seated beside him. He enjoyed watching her. As the final scene of the movie played, he noted how absorbed in the plot she'd become. He turned towards the screen, the final scene was one of his favourites. He was glad T'Pol seemed to be enjoying herself so much.

* * *

As the lights came on, people slowly drifted out of the mess hall and back to their respective quarters. Jonathan accompanied T'Pol back to hers. She keyed in the access code and her door opened. Jonathan was about to say goodnight when to his surprise she asked, "Would you like to come in?"

It wasn't that late, he thought and no one was around to see him entering her quarters, so there wasn't any gossip to worry about.

"Yes," he answered. He was very curious as to why she'd invited him in. He walked in and sat down in a chair. Directly in his line of vision were his roses, there in a vase on her desk. The room was filled with their scent. Ensign Dalton had certainly picked a fragrant bunch. He started to feel a little nervous as he wondered if his time of inquisition was approaching. Was this why she'd asked him in? Was she going to grill him about the flowers now?

"Would you like some tea, Jonathan?" she asked.

"No thanks, I'm fine."

She sat down on the bed across from him. To avert her mentioning the roses, he decided to bring the film up. "So what did you think of the movie?"

"A most intriguing story. The character Paul Varjack was a very patient man."

"He was indeed." Jonathan agreed.

"Is this typical behaviour for human men?" she asked.

"Being patient?"

"Well, it seemed almost until the end of the film that his feelings for the female character, Holly, were mostly unrequited but he continued to have affection for her."

"Yes he did. I guess it depends on the individual man."

"Do you believe you'd act in the same way?" T'Pol asked.

This conversation was taking a turn for the worse.

"I'm not sure, T'Pol. It would depend on the woman and the circumstances. I guess if I felt that one day my feelings could be returned, I'd remain hopeful." Jonathan wondered if he was being too honest.

"Hmm...fascinating," she responded. She decided to change the subject.

"I received those this morning, they are quite beautiful, don't you think?" she stated as she pointed to the roses.

'Uh-oh,' he thought. This was it. He now wished she'd continue with her analysis of the film. He hadn't rehearsed a damn word of explanation even though he'd had all day to think about it. How was he going to get out of this mess?

"Yes, the roses are lovely," he agreed. He didn't want to comment further; he'd wait and see where she was going with this.

"I find it curious that I received them on the day of a human romantic celebration. Do you think there is an significance to that?"

"I don't know," he fumbled. Did she know he was the sender or was she grasping at straws? Or maybe she was playing some kind of game, the way she'd teased him and Trip when speaking of her second foremother who visited Carbon Creek.

"I received a note with the flowers but it was unsigned. I have been trying to work out who the sender was and why they wish to remain anonymous. Maybe you could help me solve this mystery, Jonathan," she replied coyly with one eyebrow in the air.

"Perhaps," he eked out. He contemplated whether he should just come clean and admit it.

"I was speaking to Ensign Cutler earlier today and she was informing me of the customs of Valentine's Day. She told me people send each other unsigned cards and/or gifts, asking the recipient to be their Valentine, but not disclosing their own name. This is a peculiar practice. "

"I guess it is when you think about it." Jonathan regretted not taking her up on her offer of tea as his throat was becoming very dry.

T'Pol could see he was squirming and uncomfortable. This only served to confirm her suspicions. She concluded he had to be the one who sent her the roses. He certainly didn't want to admit it though. She surmised that his intoxicated state the previous evening must have played a significant role in him doing something so impulsive.

She hoped the sentiment was intended though. For some reason she'd be deeply disappointed if she discovered that the captain didn't have strong feelings for her.

She noted his voice sounded a little hoarse and concluded he must be thirsty. "Are you sure you wouldn't like some tea or perhaps a glass of water?" she offered.

"Tea would be great, T'Pol. Thanks."

She got up off the bed and checked to see what flavour tea bags she had on her desk. "I have mint, camomile, orange pekoe, darjeeling, earl grey and an assortment of fruit teas. Do you have a preference?"

"Fruit tea would be great."

She took a mug, inserted the tea bag and filled it with boiling water she kept in a thermos. She handed it to him. "Leave the tea bag in," she instructed. "It needs to steep for about five minutes."

"Thanks."

Jonathan sipped his tea. The silence was unnerving, more so than it had been when they'd had lunch earlier today.

"This is a very aromatic," he stated regarding the tea. "What flavour is it?"

"I believe it is a combination of raspberry and vanilla," she replied.

Jonathan could sense the tension in the room. He couldn't believe he was discussing the flavour of his tea with his first officer.

They were both silent again. T'Pol wondered if there was any way she could get him to admit that the roses were from him. Maybe she should leave well enough alone. It could be that he regretted his impulsive decision. Curiosity got the better of her and she decided to try another tactic.

"When I first saw the roses, I thought perhaps Lieutenant Reed had sent them."

Malcolm? Why would she think Malcolm sent her flowers? Jonathan felt jealous. He didn't know he had competition. He didn't want to disclose he'd sent them to her, but he certainly didn't want her thinking someone else had.

"Why would you say that?" he asked with a perplexed look on his face. T'Pol had accomplished what she'd set out to do. It was plainly obvious he was disturbed by her supposed assumption.

"I've noticed he often watches me whilst I work on the bridge. I don't believe his observations are professional."

"Oh." Jonathan wondered if he should have a word with his security officer about his wandering eyes.

T'Pol continued, "And then of course there is the time he came to my quarters and asked me to disrobe."

Jonathan gulped down his tea. "But that wasn't really him, T'Pol, he was inhabited by a wisp," he counter-argued.

"But, I'm sure you'll agree with me that the wisp must have picked up on the lieutenant's thoughts."

She had a point there. He replied, "That doesn't necessarily mean he was the one who sent the..." he pointed at the roses on her desk.

"True, but then who did? I find it strange that someone would send me such a lovely gift and heartfelt note and not want to reveal their identity."

"T'Pol, that's the whole point of Valentine's. Well partly."

This conversation was confusing. He felt like he was being baited. He was almost certain T'Pol knew it was him, and was trying to goad him into owning up to it. He had no clue what her feelings on the matter, or for him, were. There'd been times when he'd allowed himself to believe in the remote possibility that she cared for him, but in the light of day he usually dismissed such thoughts. This could all be a Vulcan joke to her. He imagined her telling her family and friends how her human captain had made a total fool of himself by sending her flowers on the occasion of a romantic Earth holiday.

"It seems to defeat the point," she observed. She'd hoped by mentioning Lieutenant Reed, she could coax a confession out of him, but it wasn't as easy as she'd anticipated.

Jonathan finished his tea and decided it was time to make an exit before things became too uncomfortable. He got up, and placed the cup on her desk.

"Thanks for the tea, T'Pol, and of course your company this evening. It was greatly appreciated."

She was disappointed he was leaving so soon. It was only 2300 hours. She knew he never went to bed this early. She'd obviously made him uneasy.

"Thank you for the invitation, Jonathan. It was a pleasant experience."

He was about to leave when he turned around and walked back up to her. He took her hand gently in his, brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "Goodnight, T'Pol," he whispered as he released her hand.

With that, he departed. T'Pol watched him leave without uttering a syllable. She felt a warm sensation on her hand where his lips had been only moments earlier. She shook herself out of her momentary trance and prepared herself for bed.

* * *

Jonathan made his way along the corridor to his quarters. As he turned the corner he observed a very excited Ensign Sato, carrying what looked like a bottle of champagne and two wine glasses. She seemed in a hurry and was totally oblivious to him. She wasn't looking where she was going and almost walked straight into him.

"Look out, Hoshi," he teasingly warned.

"Captain, I'm so sorry."

"No problem," he assured her. "You should be a little more careful though, you could easily have an accident. Here, let me help you with those," he said and took the bottle out of her hands. It was chilled, he guessed she'd sneaked it out of the galley.

"Thank you, sir."

"Now, where'd you like it delivered? Your quarters or Trip's?"

Hoshi blushed at his implications, but guessed there was no point in hiding something he obviously already knew.

"Mine, sir," she replied sheepishly.

Jonathan smiled at his communications officer. At least someone's Valentine's evening had worked out according to plan. They meandered happily to Hoshi's quarters, which were on C deck.

"So, I'm guessing this evening was a resounding success," Jonathan stated.

"Yes, sir." Hoshi found it a little weird to be discussing her love life with her captain, but made an exception since he'd been the one who'd encouraged her in her pursuit of Trip. She inquired politely of his evening. "Did you and T'Pol enjoy the movie?"

"Yes, it was a great choice. T'Pol found it rather intriguing, to quote her directly."

"I'm glad. Trip enjoyed it as well."

Jonathan was sure Trip would have even enjoyed watching paint dry as long as he had Hoshi by his side.

"Here we are, Captain. Thank you for your help."

They'd arrived at her quarters. She keyed in her access code and the door opened. Trip was on the other side. "Hoshi, honey, I was..." He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Hoshi wasn't alone.

"Evenin', Cap'n."

"Trip." Jonathan smirked at his friend. It seemed all was going well. He didn't want to be a third wheel so decided it was best to depart. He handed the champagne and glasses to Trip.

"You kids have fun, and don't worry, I won't tell chef when he asks me about missing champagne bottles."

Trip gave his captain a bemused look, whilst Hoshi put on her best innocent angel expression. She bade Archer goodnight and the door shut.

Jonathan laughed to himself. If only things could be that free and easy for him and

T'Pol. He guessed they never would be, even if T'Pol returned his feelings, which he doubted.

He arrived back at his quarters within a few minutes. As he entered, Porthos eagerly greeted him with a waging tail. "Hey, boy." Jonathan reached down and stroked his dog's head and ears.

He sat down on the bed and let out a heavy sigh. The evening had not been a total disaster. The movie had been fun. He resigned himself to the fact that this was all there could ever be. A few movie night dates here and there, maybe a meal now and then, alone with her in the Captain's Mess, but nothing more.

What would the future be like? Would he be in love with a woman who didn't even understand the concept of love for the rest of his life? The prospect of a lifetime of unrequited love was not appealing. But, he couldnâ€™t imagine not feeling the way he did. He'd loved her for so long now. He didn't know when he'd started, it had just crept up on him. He remembered how determined he was to keep her on Enterprise when the Vulcans wanted to whisk her away in disgrace because of her Pa'nar syndrome. The thought of her not being on the ship with him had been unbearable and he'd vowed to do everything within his power to keep her onboard. Luckily, he'd succeeded.

He got up and went to the window. He stared out at the stars. Space was so complex, awe-inspiring and beautiful. This was what he'd wanted all his life: to be an explorer and discover new worlds and civilisations. Yet something was missing. His soul didn't feel complete. When he was with her, he felt whole, as if she was an integral part to his wellbeing.

'Stop it, Archer,' he thought to himself. This line of thinking wasn't getting him anywhere. He should be grateful for his position and Enterprise. Gardner and Duval were probably green with envy at what he had. They had to be content with captaining warp 2 ships and remaining close to Earth's perimeter. They didn't have the galaxy at their fingertips.

He'd worked hard to get where he was though. There had been sacrifices along the way. Something his friend A.G. once said came back to him.

_'You shut everything and everyone out of your life just so you could be the first.'_

__Jonathan had been mad as hell the first time he'd had to listen to those words. Now he was older and wiser and found himself agreeing with his friend. He'd ignored his friends and let relationships die at the wayside. No wonder Caroline had left him and gone to New Berlin.

He didn't want it to be that way anymore. He didn't want to be alone. So what was he going to do about it? Sit on his laurels and let life and love pass him by? Only 24 hours earlier he'd felt courageous and bold, spurred on by a few glasses of whiskey. Maybe he should get drunk again and then go to T'Pol and confess. No, that wouldn't be the right way to proceed. Yet something had to be done. He couldn't leave things unsaid as they were right now. She deserved to know he'd sent the roses. She should know how he felt, whether it changed their relationship or not.

With renewed determination, he bounded across the room, ran out the door and headed in the direction of his first officer's cabin.

* * *

T'Pol was attempting to meditate for the second time today. Since the captain had left earlier than anticipated, she'd decided to put her time before retiring for the night to good use. She was just beginning to make progress and find her center, when the chime to her door rang.

It was midnight, who could it be at this time of night? She knew of only one person who would visit her at this late hour. She uncrossed her legs and stood up to answer the door. As she opened it, her suspicions were confirmed. Standing on the other side was none other than her captain, Jonathan Archer. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Can I come in?" he asked anxiously. He hated the fact she was leaving him standing in the doorway. There was a high probability that a crewmember could walk by at any moment and witness him standing at the door to his first officer's quarters with her dressed only in her skimpy green pyjamas. This unnerved him.

"Yes," she replied, and moved aside to allow him entrance. He stepped over the threshold and into her room. His stomach was in knots and his palms were sweaty.

"Please sit down," she invited. He didn't. He was too nervous to sit, so remained standing. T'Pol sat on her bed and eyed him. He seemed troubled. She almost felt sorry for him.

"I haven't been entirely truthful with you, T'Pol," he blurted out. He hoped she wouldn't interrupt.

"How so, Jonathan?" she asked.

"I...well...you see...what happened...umm I...." God, what an ass he was making of himself! This was the exact opposite of how he'd wanted this to happen. He knew he should have rehearsed it. He felt like such an idiot. Now he regretted coming to her quarters sober. He'd probably be a hell of a lot more charming and eloquent with a few drinks in him.

"Yes?" she queried. She could see he wanted to tell her something badly and decided to exercise patience.

He started to pace the room and wring his hands. This was far more difficult than he'd anticipated. He stopped at her desk and eyed the item that was to blame for all the trouble. The roses. He turned on his heel and faced T'Pol.

"They're from me, " he stated pointing to the roses.

She looked at him blankly as if expecting him to confess some more. It didn't appear he wished to be more forthcoming, so she spoke.

"I was aware of that fact this morning, when I received them." She spoke calmly with no trace of emotion in her voice.

"You knew?" he asked, feeling a tinge of anger at her admission. He felt like some toy she was playing with, and his gut told him she was enjoying her little game.

"It was rather obvious."

"Then why the charade this evening? Why would you bait me and toy with me?"

"Was I toying with you?" she queried innocently.

"You know damn well you were, T'Pol. All this nonsense about Reed sending them, and asking me to help you solve a mystery. If you knew all along, why didn't you just say so?"

"Jonathan, it seemed rather obvious to me, that you didn't wish to admit it. Did you want me to embarrass you and make you feel more uncomfortable?"

"And this isn't uncomfortable?" he retorted.

"I believe you came to see me, I did not coerce you into entering my quarters or into this confession."

She had a point. He felt a little lost and confused. This was not how it was supposed to be. Why couldn't he say something romantic and heartfelt like lovers did in romance novels and movies? He felt like a klutz.

T'Pol continued, "This could all have been easily avoided if you'd just signed your name to the card."

He let out a deep breath in exasperation. "Look, T'Pol, I apologize. I'd had too much to drink last night and did something on impulse. It was a mistake. Let's just leave it at that."

He knew he was back tracking, this wasn't what he'd planned to tell her. The intention was to confess his true feelings, but she wasn't making it easy. Since he'd owned up to sending the flowers, he contemplated departing now with at least some of his dignity intact.

T'Pol sympathised with him. She decided to meet him half way.

"If that is what you wish. I only hope one day you will, as you say in your note, feel brave enough to tell me how you really feel."

Jonathan was stunnedâ€”had he heard right? Did she want to hear how he felt?

"You want to know?" he eked out.

"Why would I not?"

"What purpose would it serve? Wouldn't it just makes things more difficult between us?" he asked.

His heart was racing. His mind was trying to figure out why she'd be so curious, could it be...no...or could it? Was there a chance she did feel something for him?

"That would depend on your admission, Jonathan. Either way, I believe we are two responsible adults who know how to behave professionally." She lifted herself off the bed and approached him. He could feel her breath on his neck as she stood closely, facing him.

"So," she paused, taking his hand in hers. "Are you feeling brave this evening?"

Her hand felt so right in his. It was strangely reminiscent of a dream he'd had a few months ago when Porthos was ill. Her touch gave him the added confidence he needed. He felt hope begin to engulf him.

"Perhaps," he whispered.

"Well then?" she pressed him.

He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her, and she wanted explanations!

"I love you, T'Pol," he said in a hushed voice. He stated it plainly and simply, without any flowery language. He didn't know any other way to put it.

"I see," she replied.

He was a little disappointed with her response. But what had he expected? That she'd say 'I love you' back? Maybe he'd misinterpreted her touch. He was confused.

"Is that your only response?" he asked.

"How would you expect a Vulcan to respond, Jonathan?"

"I don't know," he answered in exasperation. "I don't have any experience in telling Vulcan women I'm in love with them." He removed his hand from her grip. She was making this very difficult. Perhaps she was enjoying this. "Is this some kind of game to you?"

"Game?" she queried. She acknowledged she'd unintentionally hurt him. He looked so vulnerable. It was as if his whole life's happiness teetered on whether she returned his sentiments or not.

She continued, "I apologize, but I haven't had any experience in human men professing their love for me. I'm not sure what I should say. I wanted to hear how you felt and I'm grateful for your honesty."

"Just tell me how you feel, and put me out of my misery," he pleaded.

"I've spent most of my life trying to repress feelings and emotions, Jonathan. I thought you knew that. "

"I do...I guess part of me hoped that maybe...one day...." He broke off his sentence, he felt there was no point in continuing.

There was silence in the room. You could hear a pin drop. T'Pol pondered how best to convey her thoughts on the matter. She began in a hushed tone, "You are more than just a friend to me. I do care for you, Jonathan. Just don't ask me to elaborate any further because I don't understand myself."

For a moment, Jonathan couldn't speak. Happiness was breaking over him like a wave. Could it be possible? T'Pol had admitted to having feelings for him.

"That's all I needed to hear, " he whispered, moving closer to her and encircling her waist. He lowered his head and gently brushed his lips against hers. T'Pol had never been kissed before, but had studied it closely this evening during the movie. She put her arms around Jonathan's neck and allowed herself to enjoy the sensation.

* * *

They sat for hours in her room talking, neither one of them paying attention to the time. In less than five hours, both of them would be expected to report for their shifts.

They were huddled up together on her bed. Jonathan had his arm round her, and she was leaning her head onto his shoulder. They'd been discussing past events; when and how they'd discovered their attachment to each other. Jonathan was both surprised and pleased to hear her relate how worried she'd been about him when he'd been imprisoned on Narenda III during the Klingon trial, and how she'd felt when he'd been sentenced to the dilithium mines.

"I would gave gone to Gre'thor and back to get you out of Rura Penthe," she confessed.

Gre'thor? He guessed that was the Klingon equivalent of hell. He'd have to check with Hoshi in the morning. It wasn't that important, though he did like the implication.

"I always thought you weren't interested in me," he said. "You made it clear that day in my ready room a few months ago, that if we were attracted to one another it would be problematic."

"I said problematic, Jonathan, not impossible."

His face broke into a large smile at her statement. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so happy. He knew she was correct, things would be difficult, but he wanted to try. The most important thing was that they were together. He continued, "Phlox implied that no good could come of discussing my feelings with you, so I didn't."

"What changed your mind?" she questioned.

"Circumstances, I guess."

He noticed her face had a confused expression on it, and gathered he needed to enlighten her.

"I mean if I hadn't got drunk with Trip the other night, I doubt I'd be sitting here with you right now, talking about our future together."

She nodded at his explanation. "I see, should I offer Commander Tucker my thanks then?"

"No, I don't think that would be appropriate," he laughed. "Besides, I think we should just keep this between us, don't you?"

"Yes," she agreed. "So what happens now, Jonathan?"

"What would you like to happen?"

"This is unfamiliar territory for me. On Vulcan, you marry the person who was chosen for you, the one you were bonded with as a child. "

Jonathan nodded in accord. He had heard of this, he remembered learning about Vulcan marriage customs when perusing the Vulcan database a while back. He decided to inform her of Earth customs.

"Well, on Earth when two people wish to get to know each other, they usually date."

"Is that like courtship?" She'd read the term in a 19th century book Hoshi had lent her.

"Yes, courtship is an old English term for dating. Is that what you'd like to do, T'Pol?" He hoped she'd say yes.

"I believe that would be the next logical step, Jonathan. What would it entail?" She was highly curious.

"Spending our off-hours hours together, talking, getting to know each other better, that kind of thing."

"It sounds pleasant. We could spend an hour a week reading _Surak's Teachings_ together."

"I'm sure we could." He tried to sound enthusiastic about the idea, even though it didn't appeal to him at first. But he decided to be grateful for the mere opportunity of spending time alone with her. "I'm sure it would be very enlightening for me," he told her.

"We could also meditate together. You will find it lowers your stress levels and is most beneficial to your general wellbeing." She was getting rather enthused at her own plans for their time together.

"Sounds great, and I'm sure you could spend an hour a week with me watching water polo." He'd meant it as a joke but could clearly see from the expression on her face that she'd taken him seriously and was not looking forward to that aspect of their dating routine.

He pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear. "It's okay, sweetheart, I was only joking."

"Oh," she replied. "I did not realize." She would need to brush up on humour.

Jonathan glanced at the time. It was already 0230 hours. He needed to get going.

"T'Pol, I should probably leave. We both have to get up in a few hours."

She knew he was right. She'd allowed the evening's events to completely distract her. It was indeed late. Fortunately for her, Vulcans didn't need that much sleep. She'd be able to perform her duties efficiently, despite the lack of sleep. The captain, on the other hand, would probably be tired and end up drinking more coffee than usual to keep himself awake.

"I did not mean to keep you up so late, Jonathan," she said with a concerned note in her voice.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world, T'Pol. Don't concern yourself," he assured her.

They both got up off the bed. She stood in front of him, wondering if he'd kiss her goodnight.

"Will you have breakfast with me in the morning?" he invited.

"Of course, I'll be there at 0630 hours."

"Good," he smiled. He hoped he'd be spending all his breakfasts and dinners with her from now on. He gazed at her lovingly. She was so incredibly beautiful. He stroked her cheek tenderly.

"Have I ever told you, you're the most beautiful woman in the universe?"

"No, I don't believe you have," she coyly replied. Despite being Vulcan, she enjoyed hearing his compliments.

"I see I shall have to rectify that then." He continued speaking, but in a husky tone, "You take my breath away, T'Pol. I love you so much."

She was touched by his expressions of endearment. She concluded she was a very fortunate woman to have captured his heart.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. Waves of emotion cascaded into her. She sensed his feelingsâ€”love, joy, passion, contentment, excitementâ€”all interwoven, though his love for her was predominant. As their lips broke apart, he held her tightly for a few moments, savouring the feel of her in his arms.

"Well, I better get going. I'll see you in the morning," he said as he released her reluctantly. "Good night."

He was about to exit when he heard her call out his name.

"Yes?"

"I never thanked you for the roses, they were beautiful."

"I'm glad you liked them."

"They were a most pleasant and intriguing surprise."

"I think today's been full of surprises, " he added.

"Indeed," she acknowledged. "A day full of Valentine surprises.


End file.
